That First Date Feeling
by Ginger-Megz
Summary: When Natsu gets a date with this girl he likes, he feels like he needs a little help. Who is going to be better than his brother and his brothers wife? One-Shot


I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Thank you and enjoy!

"Brother!"

"Natsu, you are inside the house must you yell? Mavis will yell back even louder for the fun of it." Zeref states in a normal inside voice.

"OH, Natsu last time I saw him he was in the living room!" Mavis shouts from the kitchen fully aware her husband had replied to his brother. Natsu runs into the living room to see his older brother lounging on the couch reading a book about the cycle of life.

"Bro, how do I look?" Natsu asks, standing in front of Zeref. Zeref looks up to see Natsu's mess of pink hair, his ever-present scarf, a deep blood-colored red shirt topped with a black leather jacket, dark-colored blue jeans with black vans.

"Uh fine I guess, Why?" Zeref closes his book to give his brother his full attention.

"I uh have a date tonight." Natsu rubs the back of his neck; a nervous habit of the Dragneels.

"YOU WHAT!" A flash of blonde was in the living room.

"Mavis, you shouldn't run like that. It might not be good for the baby." Zeref gave a disapproving nod while Mavis rubs her swollen belly.

"How could I not? Natsu's having a date! His first one ever! So, Natsu tell me all about her! Have we met her? Is she nice? Pretty? Will you-"

"Mavis, honey, breathe, let him answer some of the questions you've already asked." Mavis gave him a pout but nods

"Well, um you guys do know her. She's a weirdo. Beautiful. Smart."

"Wait, we have met her?" Mavis is getting even more excited. Zeref could see the light blush on his younger brothers face.

_I've been there little bro._ Zeref thought back before him and Mavis were together.

"Ya, she is um actually a really good friend of mine. Well probably one of my best friends if I'm being honest." The blush gets deeper.

"Ah, so that's who it is." Zeref says opening his book back up.

"What, how did you figure it out?" Mavis pouts towards her husband.

"Think about it. Trust me, you will know."

"Oi, what do ya mean by that!

Mavis sits there, eyes closed, thinking till.

"Oh, her. I should have known."

"How do ya geniuses know ya have the right person?"

"Lucy." They state together, making Natsu turn bright red.

"Aw, did you finally get the balls to ask her out, little bro?" Zeref teases.

"No, she's the one who confessed first and before I could reply she asked if I felt anything towards her if I would go on a date with her." Natsu mumbles, hiding within his scarf.

"Well, what did you say to her?" Zeref asks.

"I stood there like an idiot for a good 2 minutes till she whispers 'it's okay to say no.' So what's the first word that flies out my mouth like an idiot?"

"No."

"I shout 'NO' at her than 'No that's not what I meant. I meant to say I'd love you – ugh love to go. I really like you Luce.' I swear I'm an idiot when it comes to her." Natsu still trying to bury himself in his scarf.

"Aw, the dragon and his princess! It's so cute! When are you picking her up?" Mavis giggles.

"Uh she's coming here."

"Like she's picking you up or you are having your date here?" Zeref asks confused.

"The second one." Natsu grins sheepishly.

"What! I have so much to do!" Mavis jumps off the couch and zooms into the kitchen.

"Natsu, why did you set your date here? Do you want my wife to deliver early?"

"Well, Luce and I didn't want anything fancy for a first date. It slipped out my mouth that we could have dinner here, maybe watch a movie and end the night stargazing. I thought it was the perfect first date for us." Zeref couldn't argue with that, his first date with his wife was spent in a library reading books next to each other.

"Zeref be a dear and grab flowers from the garden so Natsu can give them to Lucy." Mavis states, popping her head back into the room.

"What but I worked all season to make them look nice!"

"Then you can go to town and get the flowers."

"Why can't Natsu?"

"Because he is going to set the outside area up for him and Lucy, right Natsu."

"Aye!" With that Natsu was out the back door.

"Fine, but he is going to own me big time."

"Zeref, why do you think I'm having them have their date outside?" Zeref just stares at his wife. "So that we can watch them from either the living room or our bedroom." She finishes with a giggle.

"I married an evil genius! I love you!" Zeref gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before rushing outside to gather the flowers. Twenty minutes later a knock sounds at the door.

"I'll get it. Natsu stay outside holding the flowers and don't touch the food yet!" Mavis shouts heading towards the door, opening it to see a young blonde woman with chocolate eyes standing at the door fiddling with her red shirt.

"Lucy." Mavis sang with a smile, said girl looks up and smiles.

"Mavis, you are glowing. I bet you can't wait to meet your son. Have you guys thought of a name?"

"August, it's the month Zeref and I met. Now come in Natsu is in the backyard, waiting for you." Lucy blushes at the thought. She steps in heading toward the back. Natsu stood there flowers in hand speechless as she walks towards him. A tight red shirt that hugs her large assets and small waist, black skirt and those black knee-high boots he loves so much.

"Wow." He couldn't form any other words.

"Wow, yourself."

"Meow."

"There you are Happy. Can't have dinner without you, right Natsu?" Lucy questions as she sits down, leaning a little to pet Happy.

"Ya, oh these are for you."

"They're beautiful Natsu, thank you." Both blush as they start to eat their food. As they ate, the awkwardness disappears between them as the joke around about how silly they were taking things. After dinner, they lay on a blanket, Natsu has one arm behind his head while the other one is intertwined with Lucy's as they look up at the stars.

"Aren't they cute together, don't – Are you crying?" Mavis asks her husband as they watch the younger couple from inside their bedroom.

"No, I'm not! . . . Shut up!" Tears down Zeref face as he tries to deny it.

"I love you!" She kisses his cheek, before she heads to bed. "Though I still love our first date. In my opinion it was the best."


End file.
